Helena Liles
This is a tribute created and owned by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission from Pippycat or steal her information. Thank you! Helena Name: '''Helena Ariel Liles '''Age: '''14 '''District: '''District 8 '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Helena has grown up her whole life using needles for things like sewing, sos he would go for a weapon that is somewhat similar to a needle, like a '''spear. After that, she would choose something like the twin swords, and finally, she would choose needles themselves. Appearance: '''Helena has wavy, deep brown hair that flows down her back just below her shoulders, and light grey eyes that always seem to have a certain twinkle in them. She is of average height for her age, but something about her appearance makes her look a lot younger, and her personality can only add to that. '''Personality: '''Helena is a very childish person. She is very caring and loving, and very emotionally-driven. Everything she does is almost always the product of a certain emotion she is feeling, no matter what emotion that was, which can make her a bit of a handful. One thing about Helena, though, is that she never really grew up. She grew up in years, but mentally, she wants to hang onto her childhood and just be a kid again, becuase she thinks that it will be easier that acting her own age. She has a sort of bubbly, friendly personality that makes it hard not to like her, though, despite that she can be annoying when she is doing childish and weird things all the time. However, Helena is also very sensitive and soft. Since she is so emotionally-driven, she can be stubborn, but mostly, she is very considerate, kind, and sensitive. Helena became this way when the most of her past had happened and had effect on her. She knew she had become such a heartless, emotionless person, and she wanted to stop being that. So instead of being that way, she changed herself and tried to forget her past and how she had acted. But in the Hunger Games where she's supposed to hurt people, will she give in to her dark side? Will she give in to what she can't escape, no matter how hard she tries to mask it? '''Strengths: '''Helena has surprising '''physical strength, and her sweet personality makes it hard for you not to like her, which makes''' finding allies''' no problem. Weaknesses: '''Helena is very '''gullible, and with her soft personality, easily manipulatable. She also has a low pain tollerance. Fears: '''Helena is scared of being mistreated, beaten, abused, etc. She is also scared of people "using" her since she is so gullible and easily manipulatable. '''Alliance: '''Helena, with her love of people and soft personality, would want to join the anti-careers so she could have people to protect her and make her feel safe and secure. However, if she feels it more fit, she might ally with a small group of other nice tributes. Extra '''Preferred Hand: '''Right-handed '''Preferred Foot: '''Right-footed Strategies '''Bloodbath: Individual Training: Group Training: Interview: Family Members Flora Liles, older sister, 28 years old Rosa Liles, younger sister, 12 years old, deceased Backstory Helena lived a normal life in District Eight, like most kids her age would. She was a happy child, but she grew up with two sisters. Her older sister acted as the mother for the family, and the younger sister was only a year younger than Helena. Helena helped with sewing at home, and working in the factories, and she had good friends for the most part. Until Helena was twelve years old. She was scared that she would get reaped that year, and she didn't want people to know that she was scared. Her little sister was only eleven years old, and her older sister Flora was 26. Helena's friends weren't the best people to hang around at this age. When they were younger, they were all great friends and nice to have around, but Helena couldn't understand now that they were bad people. She told them her fear of getting Reaped that year, and they brought her out to the edge of District Eight and gave her a spear. "We've been training in case that ever happens." They told her. Helena smiled. Of course! She could train, and then she could be ready for the Hunger Games if her name were to be chosen. "But..." Helena asked, "what if I don't want to hurt people?" "there's no way to erase your name from the Reaping." With that, Helena started to practice. With her surprising physical strength, she was better with the spear than anticipated, and she practiced for a while until the Reaping came. Her name was only in once, so, luckily, she wasn't called. Helena wasn't as worried to get picked anymore, but she still kept training. It was fun to see how her friends praised her whenever she got a target. It was only when her little sister was worried to be Reaped that Helena almost changed her mind. Rosa was scared, so Helena taught her how to use the spear, and brought her to training. Rosa had almost the same skills as Helena, but she was weaker, so she usually used a dagger or something lighter than that. Helena loved training, until one day when she was thirteen. The friends she had been training with said that Peacekeepers were on their case. They gave Helena a spear, and her little sister a dagger, and said that they would meet tomorrow morning. The final test was to see if they were finally ready for the Hunger Games. They had to hurt someone with their weapon of choice. "Why?" Helena asked. "I don't want to hurt people. I just want to survive." But since Helena was gullible, they finally convinced her it was what she had to do. At least I don't have to kill! That night, Helena thought about it, and decided that she had to. But where would the evidence be if she did? Where was evidence anyone that was training did? Helena snuck into Rosa's room, and got her dagger, originally planning to go outside. But Rosa heard Helena's footsteps, and woke up. "Helena don't do it!" Rosa whispered. "I have to!" Helena trembled. "No you don't!" Rosa got up to try and take the dagger from Helena, but when she reached for it, Helena squirmed around and the dagger ended up in Rosa's neck. Helena watched in horror, as her little sister died in front of her, at her own hands. Helena didn't know what to do, so she left Rosa there, but rushed to their old training place, and brought the dagger with her. She waited until morning when everyone else came and she showed them the bloody dagger. "I can't do this. I can't train for the Hunger Games, and I can't hurt people. I killed my own sister. On accident..." Helena ran off to the very edge of the district, and with that, she was never seen by her family again for the longest time. She found an abandoned shed and stayed there, and heard of news of a murdered girl found dead in her house by an older sister, and a missing other sister. She knew it was all her fault, but by now, she felt past the point of no return. She had a spear and a dagger, and would run into town sometimes at night for food and other things, but stayed out by the edge of the district most of the time. Eventually, she blamed herself for everything. She was depressed and suicidal, and wanted nothing but to die. That was when she found someone else to blame... or make that multiple someone elses. She found her old training camp, and waited there all night until sure enough, in the morning, a small group met. They discussed training, and someone even asked what had happened to Helena. With that, she sprung out of her hiding place. She had found where they stored their weapons, and with those, her spear, and her dagger, she killed all the members. "You're the reason I'm like this! You're the reason my little sister is gone! You're the reason ''I'm ''gone!" Helena ran off again, this time, actually happy with what she had done. But it didn't take long for her to realize what she had actually done. With nothing else on her mind, she ran back to her house and found her older sister. Crying, Helena explained everything she had done. Somehow, Flora could forgive her. She helped hide Helena from the Peacekeepers when they were on her case about the killing, but Helena could never forget what she had done. She started to act weird, and see and hear things others couldn't. But that quickly faded away, replaced again with depression and suicidal thoughts. She would starve herself for a day and then eat everything there was in the house. Finally, Helena came up with an answer. She changed her personality to a sweet, childish girl, and pretended her past had never happened. Every once in a while she had a violent thought, but she pushed it away until she had almost convinced herself she ''was ''a completely different person. But when she was fourteen, her name was called. Gallery Family Helena Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:14 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Reaped